


today you're dav the hero

by Ekko_The_Extraordinaire



Series: today you're dav the hero [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian has issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ian Gallagher, Shameless Season 6, dav, dav the hero, ian dav gallagher, s6ep3, shameless dav, shameless ian, shameless s6ep3, today you're dav the hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekko_The_Extraordinaire/pseuds/Ekko_The_Extraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless throws Ian for another mental journey, i guess i'm here to tell you how i see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	today you're dav the hero

**Author's Note:**

> this is different, but it's what i could throw together at 1:22am when I have class and have just caught up with the episodes. don't hate me if it seems incomplete, b/c honestly, this will NEVER BE COMPLETE. Ian's story lives on, my dears. He's in a very different place these days and I need to support him right now, so...

ian wishes he were pregnant or something,

life would be easier.

he wants nothing more than to be more…

be more than his

disease,

be more than his

irrational choices,

be more than his

daily meds,

be more than

mickey’s ex,

be more than

monica's son,

because being more means being…

 **A HERO**.

 

he needs his life back,

when things were easier and worth living for.

he wants shelter, a roof over his head that isn’t leaking from rain,

from god’s tears.

everyone is doing something more important.

gettin’ f-word-ed up,

gettin’ knocked up,

gettin’ shot up,

_songs and babies and guns and needles._

his life was never simple, but now he vacuums old rugs.

now, he sweeps yours crumbs, now he mops your vomit,

he’s that sad janitor-guy from friends that learns to dance with joey.

he’s dreaming of better, but he’s only gettin’ worse.

 

gallagher is spelled with two g’s.

gallagher is spelled with two a’s.

gallagher is spelled with two l’s.

gallagher is spelled with an h and an e and an r.

 

BUT none of it matters,

because that’s not all he is…

just a gallagher, no.

 **he’s dav**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cash or Card?  
> "I take Kudos and Comments!"


End file.
